2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Black
Maxine George Black (born June 9, 1987) is a main character of the show 2 Broke Girls. She lives with her best friend Caroline Channing and they both work at the Williamsburg Diner. She is played by Kat Dennings. Biography Max is quite the opposite of Caroline: She is sarcastic, street smart, feisty and comes from a dysfunctional family. Her main ambition is to get high and laid, preferably at the same time. Poor background and a broken home make her a very exquisite character. Filled with wits, she is content with a regular life. Having been a waitress for much of her life, she has had to fend for herself, which has led her to become slightly bitter, but she tries to hide it with her sarcasm as her emotional shield. After Caroline finds out about her talents at baking cupcakes, she hatches a plan to start a cupcake business with Max, with her as the baker and Caroline as the business head, but they find that they will first need $250,000, to pay for property, permits, and equipment. Despite her poor background and apparent no-care attitude, she has attended college, but she had to take out student loans to attend. She majored in art. Season One The first season for Max is about her new found friendship and her newly-found business. She gets together with Caroline to build their dream business A Cupcake Shop. Season Two The second season for Max is about her adjusting to their cupcake shop, which they get in the eighth episode. Soon after they get used to it, they lose it due to rent problems in episode eighteen, and the rest is picking it up from there. However, in the last episode ,they find a window of opportunity for their business. Season Three The third season for Max is about her new window of opportunity, which they still have at the end of the season. It's also about how she attends Manhattan School of Pastry and how her relationship with Deke develops throughout the season. Then Max broke up with Deke because she knows Deke cannot live without his rich money after his parents cut him off. Max is shown to be heartbroken after her breakup with Deke. Appearance, Personality, and Traits Max is very attractive. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She is busty, which she, and several other characters, like to point out at times. Max can be seen with her hands on her hips almost all the time. It is shown throughout the series that Max is extremely sarcastic, very intelligent, she constantly makes jokes and regularly insults and offends people without much thought. She then incorporates it into her cupcake making, selling cupcakes that have insults on them. She also claims to be good at manipulating people and is notorious for being habitually rude towards the customers in the diner, especially if the customers are proving to be annoying. She is often seen and heard chewing gum. Max is very nice and caring and apologetic to people when she hurts their feelings. Max is also very wise, as people go to her when they have problems. She sometimes can be very scary. Relationships Although it isn't shown most of the time, she is quite nice and is generally friendly, especially to her co-workers in the diner. Caroline Channing Han employs Caroline in the pilot episode, and she and Max strike up an unlikely friendship, which later develops further along the series. In the last episode of season two, their friendship is put to the test when they have a conflict about Max's happy meal toys. The big argument is in the back room (soon to be the new Max's Homemade Cupcakes), where Max tells Caroline off for having her indirectly break the toys. She then gets electrocuted and Caroline gives her CPR when she realizes Max isn't breathing. In the second episode of season three, Max accidentally sends the text, "I'm so sick of you" to Caroline, which she receives. They argue again but this time it ends in Max admitting her feelings to Caroline, telling Caroline that she loves her. Caroline then reciprocates by saying "I love you" back, and the two reconcile. Johnny Max and Johnny have a confusing relationship. Beginning as friends, but after a couple of awkward moments consisting of a celery, a horse, and Max's boobs, Max attempts to kiss Johnny, only to find out later that Johnny has a girlfriend called Cashandra, a British woman. Johnny admits that he has feelings for Max, but does not dump Cashandra. Later in the series, Johnny tells Max that he is engaged, to a different girl, having split up with Cashandra a couple of weeks ago. Later on still, Max and Johnny decide to have a relationship with each other, but soon after they realize that they only want one another when they are dating someone else, and decide to split up. (ads) Candy Andy Andy and Max have had a very humor-based relationship, which share very similar traits to the relationship she has with Earl. They both are connected to Caroline. They then end their friendship in the fourteenth episode of season two, as a result of Caroline getting jealous that they are still friends. Earl Earl and Max are good friends. In the pilot she gives him a cupcake, free of charge. She sees him as the father figure in her life, as her real father is not even aware that Max exists. Earl has supported her cupcake business from the start, and is proud of her often. In Season 1, episode 16.. Earl has a heart attack after seeing Sophie all dressed up. Max takes him to the hospital, where she demands everyone to do whatever it takes, to help Earl. In the fifth episode of season two, she pays for a new shirt for Earl's son so he could be proud. He repays her and tells her he's very proud. Han Lee Max pokes fun at Han every chance she gets, she makes a short joke at his expense in nearly every episode. Sometimes their relationship is strained since Max is constantly making fun of him, but most of the time they're friends. Oleg Before Oleg dated Sophie he would constantly stare at Max's breasts, and was often trying to convince Max to have sex with him. During and after his relationship with Sophie he started to treat Max more like a friend, and he would no longer stare at her chest and make innuendos. Deke Max and Deke met on their first day of Pastry School, after both laughing at something Chef Nicolas - their teacher - had said, they ended up in the hall outside the classroom together. Max asked Deke if he was a drug addict, upon seeing him take a needle out of his bag. He explained that he was a diabetic and he needed to inject himself with insulin. Max made a comment that he must be rather self destructive seeing as he's a diabetic pastry chef. Later when Deke didn't take his insulin on time his body started to shut down, he told Chef Nicolas that he needed his insulin and since Max knew how to use needles from her own drug use she was the one to inject him. He recovered and they became friends. Max, Caroline, and Deke went to a bar together - eventually Chef Nicolas arrived too and while Caroline and him were making out Deke suggested that Max and he should also. Max was surprised, and he explained that he meant fake comedy making out. He started to lick Max's cheek and she pulled a surprised face. In class Deke helped Max with the dough she was kneading, he told her that it needed more water and helped her wet the dough. Their hands touched while they both worked the dough, Max stopped for a moment to look at him, but nothing more happened. During a study session in Max's bedroom Deke mentions that Judy, a girl in their class at school, texted him saying that she wanted to study and have sex with him. Max told him to go for it, even though she planned to tell him that night that she had feelings for him. He left to go to Judy's, but the next day at school, Max and Deke were talking and he realized they were both going to fail their exams. He made an excuse and left, moments later the fire alarm went off and everyone went to evacuate. Deke stopped Max in the hall outside the classroom and told her that he pulled the alarm because she was going to fail and he didn't want to go to class without her there. He admitted that he and Judy had not had sex. Max told him, "If you like a girl, you just grab her and kiss her." So he pulled her into his arms and they shared their first kiss. Family Max cares for her mother, but she also dislikes her for not caring much or being there for her. She has never taught Max anything, which forced Max to face life and learn how to do things by herself. She says that her mom was not a good mother, she was not lovely, or a good example of life for her.According to her, the only time her mother bought milk was when she disappeared and her face was on the milk. Max has never known her father and claims that, whoever he is, he definitely does not know about her existence. Quotes Trivia *Max Black is based on joint series creator Whitney Cummings. *She went to school at NYU, that was untrue since she never graduated high school. *She got her G.E.D. *She keeps porno magazines under her mattress. *Max is looking for her father through porno magazines. *She likes mustaches. *Max has stabbed someone before. *She has called herself self-destructive. *Max has had sex in a dumpster before Deke. *Max loves music. *She has said that she never goes out on water because she knows if she starts drowning, she isn't going to fight it. *She claims she uses a credit card she found at six flags. *her mom may have missed her graduation because she was released from prison and is now living in cardboard box outside of hope, RI. According to RI parole department *She has hinted she has been assaulted in some way before. *Max has flat out stated she has "trust issues". *She is pro gay. *She had previously lived in a car with her mother for a year and shared a couch with her for nine months. *Kept a diary. One entry read, Christmas day my mother drank herself into a coma, pored hot water on my mother on my mother's head. New year's day still no response *There is a chance she has donated blood before because she has said she was at a blood drive. *She has 27 garden gnomes under her bed. *When Max had her first period, she stole half a beer and a painkiller from her mom's boyfriend. It was, in her words, "pretty awesome." *The only thing Max likes more than hoarders is people who are too fat to fit through doors. *Max supposedly collected uranium tubes in her youth and stated that it was good money. *She is obsessed with both clowns and kittens. *She is in her mid 20s, and sleeps with a knife under her pillow. She is also a sleep eater, and has a bag of chips on her bed (But this is when the show started when Max was 23 or 24, Currently, she is 28 or 29). *Although she denies it, she loves Chestnut, Caroline´s horse and walks him every morning. *She hates Hipsters. *She is color blind. *She went to college, and she had a dream to illustrate children's books; her color-blindness, however, scotched that dream. *She is good at cleaning. *She uses Peruvian painkillers. She also smokes marijuana, and has a dealer. *She swore to never use the term "OMG" but did to describe Caroline's closet; and she said it in French (oh mon dieu) when she walked in on Nicolas shirtless with Caroline. *She likes "The Strokes," and has some good memories of one of their concerts. *She has a bath towel that is 12 years old. She found it in a dumpster. *She likes Red Bull. *She likes gum, as she can be seen and heard chewing gum with her mouth open in many episodes. *She once had a puppy that ran away. *She likes Teen Mom and Bear Claws. *She hates karaoke, open-microphone nights, poetry slams, and flash mobs. *She once worked at a Mexican restaurant, a movie theater, a Quiznos, a Hooters, the gap, a cruise ship and as a temp at an insurance company. an Ethiopian restaurant. *She worked at 8 Dairy Queens and got fired at all of them. *A pregnant girl once pulled a knife on her. *She never checks Facebook. *She once manipulated a 10 year old kid (whom she was baby sitting) to buy a box of Pop Tarts with his allowance. *Her favorite TV show is, perhaps not surprisingly, Cupcake Wars; however, she also loves Law & Order. *She loves Makeup, especially red lipstick and nail polish, and secretly likes her work uniform since she thinks it brings out her sexy side. *Her birthday is sometime in June, which is later revealed to be June 9, 1987. *Her mother thinks she committed suicide due to a note Max left prior to Season 2. *She has no sexually transmitted diseases. Both she and her doctor were surprised. *She was electrocuted in the episode "And the Window of Opportunity," but she was subsequently revived when Caroline performed CPR on her. *The night after her breakup with Robbie, Caroline thought she was crying in her room until Max revealed she was masturbating. *She went to North East high school in Hope, Rhode Island. *She has stated that the one good thing she can do is sleep like a dead baby. *She has had at least 39 different sexual partners, male and female. * In "And the Pearl Necklace," Max calls Martha Stewart (whom she and Caroline had previously encountered in 1x23 and 1x24, "And Martha Stewart Have a Ball (Part 1)" and "And Martha Stewart Have a Ball (Part 2)" respectively) a "Cake Tease." *Max is right-handed. *She prefers Cocoa Pebbles cereal over Fruity Pebbles cereal. *Her safe word to stop during sex is "potsticker". *She has a candy corn in the spot where one of her molars should be, however it is unknown why she doesn't have said molar anymore. *Hit by a taxi in 2x02, "And the Pearl Necklace." *Caroline once found her keys in between her boobs, as revealed in 6x06, "And the Rom-Commie." **It was also revealed that they once found the TV remote in between her boobs. *She mentioned to being abducted at least on two occasions. **She mentioned at age 7 her face was on a milk carton **Mentioned at one point a trucker borrowed for six months **She ran into her second kidnapper at a restaurant he was working at. *Her uncle is in jail. **Her aunt (possibly named Becky) is also in jail for vehicular manslaughter. **She may helped Becky with pervs at the Elk's lodge. (this may have been a full house reference) **She helped her cousin her cousin give up a baby *She may have worked in a coat factory, which is why her lungs are coated in asbestos. She worked in an underwear factory, where she was underpaid while underage and taken advantage on the assembly belt. And the worst factory of all the cheesecake factory where it was cheesy. Gallery Max_Black_01.jpg CI_64142_1339368184.jpg Dos-chicas-sin-blanca_003.jpg Max-From-2-Broke-Girls.jpg 100605_D00239b.jpg|Cupcakes get_asset_resize.jpg image34.jpg 11694125_904355626295783_801667406037142921_n.jpg|White and Black 149691ce432484184d6206195d3be4bd.jpg|And the Big Opening Max2.jpg|The suck it face Max3.jpg Maxpics7.jpg|Candy Andy Maxpic10.jpg|Movie KatDennings2BrokeGirlsS1E23S1.jpg|And Martha Stewart Have a Ball See Also * Max's Apartment * Max's Fashion * Max's Homemade Cupcakes Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Characters